The Mark Of Athena
by TheHumbleHobbit
Summary: ok so this is what i think will happen in the mark of athena  comming october, 2012  watch me be completely wrong. :D
1. Chapter 1

**hi so im XtwistedX. Yep just as the title says, i will be doing a fanfic of The Mark of Athena (or kinda what i think will happen in my head, or what i hope will happen) but im guessing that when the book really comes out, we are all going to be shocked, like always. it will be completely different than how we all imagened it :D yeah i wrote one for The Son of Neptune last year (diddnt post it tho) and it turned out NOTHING like how i thought (because percy and annabeth dont even see eachother!) oh and tell me. should i only to Annabeth, Percy, and Jasons POV or should i do everyone? idk... but yeah anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Annabeth

My heart was pounding. It had been 8 months synce i had seen my boyfreind, Percy Jackson. He had been kinapped by the god, Hera. She had switched him with a Roman demigod named Jason Grace and had erased both of their memories. Jason had already gotten his back, and i hoped the same was for Percy. I looked over the edge. Down below i could see somthing really incredible. it must have been the Roman camp, but it was much more than that. It was like a Roman city!

"you ready for this?" Piper asked me. i nodded and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Your worried he found somone else? or that he wont remember you?" i blushed.

"because if he forgot me, he might have fallen in love with somone else better than me."

"dont worry. nobody could possibly be better than you." Right then i felt a thump as we touched the ground. We were was a large croud of campers surrounding the ship. All of them looked wary.

"lets go" said Piper and i followed her off the ship.

There were lots of nervous murmers among the Romans as we exited the ship. It was me, then Piper, Leo, and finnally, Jason. i scanned the crown looking for one camper in particualar. then i saw him. he pushed his way through the crowd and when he made eye contact with me, my heart practically stopped. He was holding riptide, his sword but once he saw me it clattered to the ground. He DEFINETLY remembered me. He looked different. it might have been because he was wearing a toga, wich made him look absolutely rediculous. And also because he looked older and More mature. We both just kindof stood there staring at each other like we couldnt quite comprehend each others presence. Then i screamed, "PERCY!" and ran to him tackling him with a bear hug. He hugged me tightly and i noticed a tattoo on his wrist like Jasons, exept it had a trident.

"oh my gods, Annabeth i missed you so much!" he said.

"so you remember me? diddnt Hera take away your memory?"

"yes" he admitted. "at first i couldnt remember anything exept for your name. I diddnt even know my own name. Apparently i was in some deep sleep for a long time" my heart skipped. he remembered me? that made me feel so special.

"that explains why for the longest time, we couldnt contact was like you diddnt exist. then suddenly Grover said it was like you just popped into his head and he knew where you were." i said.

"that explains that dream"

"yeah after we figured out where you were, we tried iris messaging you, but they wouldnt go through"

"that was when i still diddnt have my memory. i remembered your name, but i diddnt know anything about you. Iris told me that it was like knowing the person, but you had forgotten their phone number so thats why they wouldnt go through. But then when i drank some Gorgons blood-"

"you did WHAT?"

"long story. but it slowly brought back my memory" One of the roman girls cleared her throat. Percy looked over at her irritated, but he backed away. I nodded at Jason for him to start.

"The Greeks mean you no harm. I know we were taught to not trust them and to kill them, but we were wrong! These demigods are no different than you and i and they need our help." Jason said.

"As you all should know, Gaia is rising. we need to unite so we can take her down!" I added.

"they are lying through their teeth!" said one of the Romans. "cant you see they are trying to trick us? they are working with Gaia!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Octavian, i have explained to you on multiple occasions that we are not working with Gaia!" he yelled.

"you are one of them, _Gracius_. And have you aready forgotten your promise?" i was really starting to dislike this guy.

"its kinda hard to forget with you rubbing it in my face every five seconds!"

"what promise?" i asked feeling very confused. Percy gave me a "i will explain everything later look" and turned back to Octavian looking like he wanted to punch him.

"guys!" said that Roman girl. "we are supposed to be peacful! remember?"

"how can i be peaceful when i have this ocean scum getting in my face?" said Octavian.

"hey! you-" the girl gave Percy a dangerous look and he semed to understand because he backed away giving Octavian murderous looks. I guessed it must have had somthing to do with that promise Octavian had spoken of earlyer.

"Now." the girl said. "we should get started. I am calling a meeting. Percy, Hazel, Frank, and the _greeks_, come with me." she said greeks like it was some sort of curse. i looked at Percy who was trying not to trip over his toga as we walked. i stifled a laugh.

"Nice outfit, seaweed brain" i said. he gave me a murderous glance.

"shut it, wise girl. Im Praeator now. i have to wear this."

"Praeator?" i raised my eyebrow. slighty impressed.

"just come on." he said. "everything will be explained to you at the meeting" and he ran ahead, dragging me behind.

**ok so thats the end of chapter 1 :) please reveiw and tell me if you like it! i already have the first couple of chapters written so those wont take long to be up. But yeah! this is my first fanfic so well see how it goes ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok im reallyyy sorry i didn't upload this earlyer, but i have been kinda busy. I have a couple other chapters written already, but i was wondering if you guys would rather have this story, or another Percy Jackson fanfic where the government finds out about half-bloods and captures Percy and Annabeth to question them. i can to both though, but just checking :)**

chapter 2: Percy

This was probrably the best day of my life. Exept for the fact that i was wearing a dress, and that if somthing went wrong between the two camps, i had promised with my life that i would side with the romans. But, Annabeth was here so all of that diddnt really matter to me. As we walked to the meeting house i told her about what she had missed. How i found Hera, and carried her to the roman camp, how i had lost the curse of Achilles, how we got sent on a quest, how we freed death, about our battle we had when we got back to camp with Tyson and Mrs. OLearys help, and how i was made preaetor.

"So looks like you had quite an adventure" she said.

"yeah. But it wasnt as fun as the ones we had" her stormy eyes churned. "oh look were here" i said as we walked into the podium. I walked up to the front bringing Annabeth with me. Hazel, Frank and Reyena were already there, along with three other half bloods. Annabeth introduced us.

"Percy, meet Piper, Leo, and Jason." i said hi. Jason had a striking resemblence to Thalia.

"so your Percy." said Piper. "weve heard alot about you" she said. I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Annabeth who was blushing.

"did you now." i Noticed Hazel and Frank looking at me and i realized i forgot to introduce them. "Annabeth, this is Hazel and Frank. And this" i pointed to Reyena. "is Reyena."

"its time for this meeting to begin." she said. We all turned around to face the crowd of campers. I stepped forward.

"Gaia is rising" i said shakily. "you all have heard the great prophesy . She has also captured Hazels brother, Nico Di Angelo."

"Nico? he was here?" Annabeth asked.

"yeah. He was captured by Gaia. We need to go rescue him. we need seven people to go on a quest. But we need a leader. And the choice is obvious." i looked at Jason. "Jason Grace" there was alot of nodding among the roman campers.

"Percy needs to come to" said Jason. "along with Leo and Piper."

"Hazel and Frank" i added.

"thats six" said Reyena. "we need one more" she looked at me expectantly and i realized that she wanted me to pick her. But i already knew who the seventh member was. Then i remembered what hera had said. That Annabeth would cause me trouble. i pushed that thought out of my head. i couldnt imagene going on this quest without her.

"Annabeth!" i said. she looked up surpriesed. "me?" Reyena looked furious.

"her?"

"there is no way i could go on this quest without her." i said. Annabeth smiled.

"i accept" she said.

"well then its final." Jason said. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hazel Levesqe, daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and me. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. We should set out tomorrow, but first we should stop by Camp Half-Blood to catch them up on whats going on." we all nodded.

"you should visit your parents, Percy. Your mom is worried sick." said Annabeth. I couldnt beleive that i haddent thought about that.

"how are we going to get to greece?" asked Leo. "We need to be fast"

"by plane" i said. Annabeth looked at me like i was completely insane.

"percy are you crazy?"

"probrably." i answered. "Jason, your the son of Zeus uh i mean Jupiter. If your on the plane, he wont strike his own son down."

"Percy you would still be in danger"

"yeah, when am i not in danger? look we need a fast way to get there. we are talking a plane." i could tell Annabeth wanted to protest, but she diddnt say anything.

"well we should go" said Piper. "if were going to leave for the quest tomorrow.

"sounds good" said Jason. We headed to the flying boat that my freinds had took to get here and boarded it. As we took off i saw the Roman camp slowley dissapear below me.


End file.
